


Hunger Pains

by mudgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudgirl/pseuds/mudgirl
Summary: What do you crave?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Hunger Pains

**Author's Note:**

> For L.

Cas is on his 500th burger when he finally breaks. He wipes his hands on his jacket, crumbles up the burger wrapper and tosses it out of the window. Before Dean can yap about littering, Cas turns towards him, intense glare focused sorely on him. Dean sweats under his gaze, hands clamping onto the steering wheel and refusing to even acknowledge the tension rising to the roof. 

“Dean, everyone in this town, me included, has succumbed to their hunger. You haven’t. It puzzles me greatly”

He scoffs, twice in one night he has questions and assumptions piled heavy on his shoulders, weighing him down ten feet down. 

“Hey, I don’t know what to tell you, I’m just not … starving for anything. I’m good. Really, I’m good, Cas”

“Then why don’t I believe you? Haven’t I earned your trust?”

Cas leans in, hands framing Dean in his seat. He’s already sweating buckets, white hot pearls of sweat running down his back. He clenches his hands, unclenches them, palms slipping on the smooth leather. The air is thinner up here, head empty, but heart thumping wildly. 

“Dean, don’t you trust me?”

He swallows past the cottonball clump in his throat. Cas is closer now, heat emitting off his frame, eyes boring into any secrets Dean tries to keep under lock and key. He manages to groan out answer, the word burning holes through his tongue.

“Yeah”

Cas smiles, slow and long, tongue tipping out to wet his lips. Dean’s breath hitches, it takes time for his heart to stop thumbing warning signs into his chest for him to hear Cas let a whisper out between them.

“Dean, there’s nothing wrong with being hungry, starving, famished for love. It’s a fairly standard thing for humans to experience”

Cas’ hand frames his face, dry palm nestled under his cheekbone. Dean closes his eyes, relishes in the thin line between intimacy and straight up desire. It trembles all the way to his fingers to the pit of his stomach, hollowed out and sunken in. 

“Cas, I-I can’t just …”

His hand grows hotter, cradles his face harder, angles his head for Cas’ lips to attach to his neck. Dean moans, deep and guttural, making him embarrassed and paranoid. He’s glad he’s still seated, sure his knees would’ve given out at any point, stubbornly knocking him to the ground. As if Cas would ever let him fall, let him be hell’s favorite bitch in heat again. It hurts to open his eyes, panting and waiting for the main event, but he only finds adoration and naked wonder in Cas’ eyes when he looks up from his saliva entrenched attack on Dean’s neck, jaw and throat. 

“Cas, please”

Pleading and begging never suited him but Cas pays the insecurities no mind, finally kisses him on the mouth, tongue soothing biting kisses into his lips and Dean can’t help but grasp onto the dammed trench coat. 

“I crave and starve as well as you, Dean”

Cas’ other hand sneaks around his waist, reins him closer and Dean whines with need, baring teeth, skin and heart, all for Cas’ liking to ravish.

“This is me talking. Me taking the reins and drowning in everything you’re willing to give. Dean, do you hear me?”

Barely able to stifle the sob that wells up, chokes all air out of his lungs, he finds a last breath to tell Cas his wish.

“I hear you. Will always hear you. Take me”

-

Cas never stops kissing Dean, mouth attached to skin as they scramble to the backseat, legs knocking against seat, smiles hidden in collarbones and shoulders. He takes Dean apart, pierces him back together, soul shining brighter than ever before, the same soul any angel would die for, rebel for, possess. Dean takes all Cas bring to the table, every thrust and pull, ending on his back, legs locked tight around Cas’ waist. The windows of the Impala fogs up, he laughs when he catches his breath and moans when he can’t. He feels full, filled to the brim with everything he never let himself have, drunk on the feeling of Cas inside of him, the weight of him crushing him down into the seat. 

He hears Cas chant his name like a prayer, over and over till he falls apart. Dean follows over the edge and lets Cas’ name slip over his lips, barely audible, but the grin he gets in response from a blissed out and red faced Cas, is enough to burn through every wall he hazardly has put up around his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> // i got her into destiel, so i better deliver //


End file.
